Kiss the Girl
by wisegirl2772
Summary: Frank finds himself in a bit of a predicament, so he follow the lyrics of an age old song to get him out of it. F/N Songfic: Kiss the Girl


**Author's Note: This little one shot popped into my head last night when I was listening to this song, and I just had to get it up as soon as possible, and oh looky! Here it is! Yay! Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew, the Hardy Boys, OR the song.... if only if only...**

_

* * *

There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Frank stared at Nancy's profile, from across the dinner table, where she sat listening to Joe who was retelling stories from his and Frank's childhood, as they waited for dinner. Frank stared at Nancy's lusciously, soft-looking lips as she laughed at a particularly embarrassing story involving Joe, a blizzard and missing pants. Her laugh caused a tingling in Frank's stomach, one he couldn't identify.

_'Oh lord, they must be so soft,'_ Frank thought, unconsciously licking his own lips.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

As if drawn by his stares, Nancy turned to face Frank. They looked at each other for a moment, before Joe, who was being completely oblivious, reclaimed Nancy's attention once more. Before turning back to Joe, Nancy gave Frank a heartwarming smile, which he responded to, a moment too late.

_Sing with me now_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame_

_You gonna miss the girl_

The next day, the detective trio went for a relaxing walk in the nearby park. While Joe had gone to talk to some girls by the ice cream vender, Nancy and Frank were relaxing in one of the parks many row boats.

Their boat was floating gently across the blue water, which was reflecting off the clear sky. Nancy was leaning on the small row boat, her titan hair blowing softly in the breeze. Frank watched as she closed her eyes, shielding her irises from the morning sun.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

"Nancy," Frank said softly, not wanting to bother her, but knowing now was the best time for them to talk.

Almost reluctantly, Nancy opened her eyes, and looked straight into Frank's own brown eyes. "Frank?" she asked just as softly.

Frank coughed, suddenly nervous from the direct attention Nancy was giving him. "Nancy, I know we have always been friends, or at least that's what we have told others. But I've always had these feelings that made it seem as though we were more than just friends. And now that Callie and Ned are out of the picture, I've been debating whether or not to act on these feelings."

Nancy started, as if to say something, but Frank held up a hand to stop her. "Nancy, for as long as I've known you, you have been the most important thing to me, even when dating Callie. No one else in the whole world has your beauty, your smarts, and your strength."

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it now_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"What I'm trying to say Nancy," Frank said, rubbing his hand in his hair. Looking down, he continued, "Is that I love you. I don't know if you love me too, but I just had to tell you."  
Frank looked up at Nancy and was surprised to see tears starting to spill over her glistening eyes. "Oh, Nancy! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry! Please don't be upset! I'm so sor-" Frank rambled, nervously, worried that he had upset Nancy, only to be cut off by her.

"I love you too," she said, as a bright smile broke out through her tears. "I love you so much! I love how smart you are, and your strengths, and you weird fixation with electronics. I love you so much Frank Hardy!"

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to this song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

As the young couple stared into the other's eyes, they noticed something they hadn't noticed before about. Both of them carried the same looks in their eyes. They carried looks of pain, intellect, strength and most important, love.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

As Nancy and Frank looked into each other's eyes they began to lean forward. Closer and closer they got, their heads angling off as their heads came closer together. And just as their lips were about to touch, a playful child scream came from the edge of the lagoon, startling Nancy and Frank, who both stood abruptly, bumping heads. As Frank and Nancy clutched their heads, their boat overturned, due to the sudden change of balance, spilling the two love birds into the waist high water.

_Why don't you kiss the girl?_

Surfacing, Frank and Nancy, looked at each other, with water dripping from their hair, and their wet clothes sticking to them they burst out laughing.

_You gotta kiss the girl_

When they finally stopped, they noticed how close they were, close enough to notice the water drop from their eye lashes. With sudden assurance, Frank dipped his head, placing one hand on Nancy's neck, as he gently placed his lips on her, deepening the kiss as she responded.

They stayed there for minutes, taking in the life changing memory of them in the small park lagoon, on a bright May morning.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

**So.... DID YOU LIKE IT? I would love to hear what you have to say about it, but unfortunately all you have is that little button at the bottom of the screen... maybe you should press it and I can _read _about what you thought of it!?!?**

**Signing off,**

**WiseGirl  
**


End file.
